


NSFW ALPHABET w/Sub!Lana

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [57]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, NSFW Alphabet, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: WARNINGS THIS HEADCANON CONTAINS NSFW GIFS!!!For flickawhip.
Relationships: Lana (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Lana (Professional Wrestling)/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	NSFW ALPHABET w/Sub!Lana

**A = Aftercare** **(What they’re like after sex)**

_Lana loves it when you cuddle her and pulling her close to your body while twirling her hair and telling how much of a good girl she was while telling her how much you love her. She also likes to be the little spoon when you’s cuddle after sex._

_She also likes it when you make her a bath and get into it with her, giving her a massage._ **  
****B = Body part** **(Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

 _Lana’s favourite_ _body part of hers has to be her ass, but mostly every part on her body is her favourite._

 _Her favourite body part on you though is eyes, they are so captivating, and she gets lost in them. When she’s having a bad day, your eyes always seem to calm her down or have some sort of effect on her._   
**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_Lana only cums when you command her too, though sometimes she can’t help it and she’ll cum on your fingers._

**D = Dirty Secret** **(Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

 _She likes it when you praise her for making noises, or when she pleases you it makes her feel more confident._ **  
****E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

 _Lana is experienced in the bedroom._ **  
****F = Favourite Position** **(This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

****

_Her favourite position is when you eat her out. She honestly loves this position and not just because she is a sub, but because the feeling of your mouth on her pussy is fucking amazing. She likes it when you use your tongue and lick her in ways no other lover has ever done before._ **  
****G = Goofy** **(Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_She can be goofy in the moment and so can you. Saying jokes and distracting her if she feels nervous. Though you are pretty serious in the moment to especially when you punish her._  
**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_Lana is pretty well groomed down there._  
**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_You like to hold her hand when you are pleasuring her and kiss her p_ **  
****J = Jack Off** **(Masturbation headcanon)**

_She masturbates a lot, she thinks of you when she is doing it, she’ll either use her fingers or a dildo or a vibrator, though when she got caught doing it she thought you would be mad at her but you were quite the opposite you were turned on._

**  
****K = Kink** **(One or more of their kinks)**

_Spanking._

_Hair pulling._ **  
****L = Location** **(Favourite places to do the do)**

_Lana doesn’t mind where you to do it, though she prefers it to be a bed._

**M = Motivation** **(What turns them on, gets them going)**

_You, anything you do turns her on. Especially when you wear something revealing, though what turns her on more the most is when you kiss her neck._

**N = NO** **(Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_You’ll normally as her before you do something, just in case she is not into it._

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_She likes both._

_She likes to give because she likes to hear you moan her name, and praise her telling her how much of a good girl she is and how good she is making you feel._

_She also likes receiving to because the feeling of your mouth on her pussy is amazing, especially when you swirl your tongue. She can’t help but be putty in your hands. Or when you finger her while your mouth is sucking on her clit, she writhes and trembles at your touch._  
**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_Slow and sensual for the both of you’s. You’s both take your time on each other. Though you do get fast and rough on her, not that she minds._ **  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_She doesn’t mind them, though she likes it more when you take your time on her.  
_ **R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_She takes risks, though she gets scared sometimes, which is why you ask if she’s okay before you do something risky or experiment with something or do something new._ **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

 _She lasts for about_ _four rounds, before she gets tired. You normally know when she is tired because she gets clingy and cuddly when she is tired._ **  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

 _Dildos, strap on,_ _vibrators & handcuffs._ **  
****U = Unfair** **(how much they like to tease)**

_Though she doesn’t like to admit it she is a tease. Though you are the biggest tease out of the two of you. You are always prolonging her orgasms taking your fingers out or your mouth away from her core, just as she is about to cum._  
**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_Lana is a quite moaner, she’ll moan your name quietly while cursing. You are louder than Lana is._ **  
****W = Wild Card** **(Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Lana let out a moan, as she groped her boob, while she moved her fingers in and out of her pussy, her eyes closing in pleasure as she continued her actions.

“Y/n.” she moaned, as she continued to pleasure herself, little to her knowledge she didn’t hear the door open.

“You’re so hot when you moan my name.” you moaned, making Lana’s eyes open. She quickly pulled her fingers out, looking

“I wasn’t, I didn’t mean to-.” She gasped out, only for you to interrupt her.

“Oh no, don’t stop, baby girl, keep going.” You spoke, smirking at her, Lana looked down at her fingers than at you.

“I prefer your fingers though.” She spoke, making you raise your eyebrows.

“Do you know?” you hummed, walking closer to her, until your knees hit the end of the bed.

“Can you pretty please finger me?” She spoke, leaning up towards you, and grabbing your hand, leading it towards her core… **  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

 _Lana is normal down there. Everything is fine._ **  
****Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive?)**

 _Pretty high. You drive her wild, though most days all she wants to do is cuddle with you._ **  
****Z = ZZZ** **(… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_Lana falls asleep pretty quickly, the sound of your heart beating, you playing with her hair and rubbing soothing circles on her back lures her to sleep._


End file.
